The Wish
by Flaming Kyuubi-Chan
Summary: In Naruto OVA 7, the Konoha 11 plus Sasuke find a genie. What if Hinata used the final wish for herself? How would that affect the Naruto storyline? More than you think. Possible NaruHina, highly probable to happen. Rated M for future scences of violence.
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

I was Watching Naruto OVA 7 when I came up with this idea. So if you haven't watched it, here's a summary: Team 7 finds a genie and the Konoha 11 plus Sasuke fight over it. Hinata decides to smash the genie's bottle but Shikamaru stops her. Shikamaru comes up with a plan for everyone to get their wish, but Kakashi comes in and accidently uses up the final wish.

So I thought of a different version of it.

Enjoy! :)

* * *

Prolouge

(Hinata's POV)

As I looked over cliff with all the other genin, I saw what had captured their attention. The cause was a genie. What hold on a second a genie, I can't believe it. "See ya! I'm gonna make myself Hokage!" shouted Naruto as he ran into the forest. "Naruto, stop!" yelled Sakura as she and Sasuke ran after the blond.

Meanwhile on the cliff, everyone ran after Team 7 except Chouji, who was eating, and myself. "Naruto-kun, be careful," I murmured. I don't want you to get hurt chasing that genie.

.….

After about 10 minutes, the purple bottle rolled in front of me and I picked it up. The next thing I know everyone who went after the genie, surrounded me and started saying why should I give it to them. I had decided to smash it, when I remembered that there was a genie inside that granted wishes. Now there was many things that I could wish for, like for my dad to make me the Hyuuga heir or to be more confident, but only one thing came to mind: for Naruto to like me instead of Sakura. I never understood what he saw in Sakura, but I was too shy to shy to ask him. I had the key to his heart in my hand! While they were still arguing I spotted an opening and ran through it. 'Naruto-kun will be mine' I thought as I disappeared into the lush forest.

(3rd person POV)

Everyone was shouting at Hinata to give them the bottle. At first she looked frightened, but soon a determined look crossed her face. Then suddenly she ran past them with the bottle! Everyone was stunned that Hinata, of all people, had taken the bottle for herself. This stunned feeling didn't last long because all the previous chase participants hopped back in and ran after Hinata.

(Hinata's POV)

I ran to a small secluded clearing and sat down. I opened the bottle and a huge guy popped out. "Finally, I was starting to think you guys forgot about me. So what's your wish little girl?" asked the genie. "I wish Naruto-kun would like me instead of Sakura," replied Hinata. Just as I finished my wish everyone appeared in the small clearing. I was surrounded by light and I thought my wish was coming true.

Little did I realize that genies are tricksters and if your wish isn't specific, they will always bend it around to something you didn't want to happen.

* * *

Oh, I almost forgot, Happy Thanksgiving.

BTW: I have a poll on my profile. So If you like Soul Eater, Fairytail, or Naruto(obviously because your on this story) plz check it out.


	2. The Beginning of Weird Behavior

Disclaimer: I, sadly, don't own Naruto.

So, I had a small case of writer's block. I mean, I have the overall story idea but I need to figure out what to put in-between.

Enjoy!

* * *

(3rd person POV)

"-ra," finished Hinata who was sitting in the middle of the clearing with the genie. That was the only thing the great chase participants heard before they were surrounded by a bright light. "Your wish is my command," replied the genie to whatever Hinata had said. "See ya in a thousand years," finished the genie as he flew up towards the sky. When the light disappeared, everyone gaped at Hinata. No one could believe she used the last wish for herself.

(Hinata's POV)

Everyone staring at me started to get on my nerves. "What the hell are you all staring at!" I yelled just as a tick mark appeared on my forehead. At this their mouths dropped even lower. I didn't understand why they were staring at me like I grew a second head or something. "Ptth, when you're all done acting weird come find me, especially you Naruto-kun." I winked at the said person and left the clearing.

(Naruto's POV)

My mind froze for numerous reasons. Firstly, the usually shy and quiet girl stole the genie for herself. Secondly, she yelled at them. And thirdly, she singled me out. So I stood there, gaping like everyone else.

(3rd person POV)

Everyone stood in the clearing gaping at the space where Hinata was. Everyone was pretty much gaping for the same reasons. After about 30 minutes of eyes as large as dinner plates and slack mouths, all the surprised genin recovered. "So, should we go find Hinata?" asked Tenten, not sure if going to get her would lead to another outburst. "I'll go get her," replied Neji as he walked in the same direction that Hinata went to. The rest of the newly recovered genin went to pack up all the picnic supplies.

When Neji found Hinata sitting on the edge of a cliff with a creepy smile on her face, he was taken back. "We're about to leave Hinata-sama," Neji said. "Okay let's go then!" chirped Hinata who was unusually happy. Neji lead her back to the others, suspicious of her behavior.

* * *

So, this Hinata is going to be like Genjutsu World Hinata. I decided to wait until it comes out in English dub to watch it. If you have seen the movie, please give me examples of her clothes, threats, or stuff like that. Leave them in the reviews if you will.

So I have a poll on my account. If you like Fairytail, Soul Eater, or Naruto(obviously if your reading this) please check it out.

Bye!


End file.
